Cosmetics preparations of various types have been in use for many years. Accordingly, a wide range of application methods have been trialled, though primarily facial cosmetics are applied using a pencil, brush or stick, or other similar means.
This approach has been generally satisfactory. However, there are a number of problems associated with existing techniques of packaging and applying facial cosmetics. Among these problems is the difficulty some have in effectively applying cosmetics using conventional techniques. Also, some experience considerable difficulty in mastering the techniques required to successfully apply cosmetics preparations with sufficient competence to achieve the required effect.
Many individuals have particular difficulty with self application of eye-shadow. This is typically applied with mixing brushes and the challenge is to achieve even shading or colouring of each eye without smudging and to make up both eyes without noticeable differences. This aspect of distinct separated zones that need to be matched does not arise with most other areas of cosmetics application.
Current methods of applying eye shadow can take up to 10 to 15 minutes for self application, and even then, for the reasons just mentioned, the result can be less than perfect, leaving the user doubtful about feeling confident about her eye make-up through the day. This combination of the time required, the difficulty involved, and uncertain results, including worrying about smudging, colour outcome, messiness and an amateurish appearance, has led many women to avoid using eye make-up altogether.
The present applicant in its co-pending international application PCT AU/01/00807 which has been published as WO 02/01982 has devised a cosmetics applicator which includes a material surface and a cosmetic preparation provided on the surface. In one aspect, the cosmetics preparation is retained on the surface at least in part with the assistance of electrostatic attraction between the surface and the cosmetics preparation. In another aspect, a waxy or oily underlay is provided between the surface and the cosmetics preparation, and the material of the surface is selected to facilitate retention of the cosmetics preparation and the underlay while allowing a major proportion of the cosmetics preparation retained thereon to be transferred to a human skin surface in a single wiping pass of the cosmetics preparation across the skin surface.
Due to this new type of applicator it is important to create a new means of manufacture. It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to attempt to address this aim relating to manufacture of cosmetics application.